A New Family Part 2
by romeorocks123
Summary: Sam's little sister Natasha is now 16 years old and trying to get her life started. But events in her boyfriends's life could throw everything off track. Read Part 1 first. For readers whoalready read part 1 and are looking for an explanation it's inside.
1. I need your help

**Okay. I know I haven't been a very dedicated author lately but I've had some family problems and so I just stopped writing for awhile. But I am re-writing part two of a new family because I know alot of people really liked it and I know I only wrote two or three chapters so I am just going to re-write them and I hope you guys can enjoy it again. **

**P.S I deleted "Going Back" because I really wanted to write this one and I knew neither one would get updated if I had 2 Flashpoint stories going at once. And if you need to refresh you might need to read part 1 again to refresh your memory.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

A sixteen year old Natasha rolled over in bed staring at the clock on her night stand. It read nine twenty in teh morning. Natasha had to be at work by ten and assumed that Jules had already left. Natasha went on with her morning. Brushing her teeth and hair, picking her outfit out and doing her make up.

Natasha walked out the front door towards her car. Well the car that the neighbours said she could use while they were out of town. The Ricksons were and elderly couple who felt sorry that Natasha had to walk to the bus stop everyday so they took pitty on her. She didn't mind if it meant not having to share a seat with some guy with really bad B.O.

* * *

"Good morning" Sam greeted as Natasha walked into the SRU building.

"Hey" Natasha greeted back walking into the girls change room.

Throwing her stuff in her locker and walking to the sink to touch up her mascara she heard the faint sound of a cell phone ringing. Natasha turned around and walked towards her locker. Realizing it was her own cell phone she opened her locker and grabbed it. Her boyfriend Jake's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello"

************

"Hey. Are you working?"

************

"Ya I just got here. Why?"

************

"I need your help."

************

"Okay. I'll try to get off work."

************

"Thanks"

****

And with that the phone call had ended.

* * *

Natasha knocked on Greg's office door hoping that he was in a good mood and would let her off.

"Come in"

Natasha opened the door peaking her head inside. She forced a smile on her face not really in a smiling mood.

"Uh oh. You're wearing your fake smile Greg teased leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"I need a favour. Can you let me off work. It's for personal stuff."

"Sure."

Natasha was surprised by how easy that was.

"Thanks. I promise I'll be back by one." Natasha yelled back while exiting his office.

* * *

Natasha stood at Jake's front door waiting for a response to her knock. The door opened slowly and Jake's mother stood in the frame.

"Morning Natasha"

"Good morning . Is Jake here?"

"Now's really not a good time Natasha. Maybe you could call him later."

was about the close the door but Natasha stopped it with her foot.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Andrews but Jake called _me. _He said he needed my help. So can I please see him?"

sighed but stepped aside to let Natasha in. just pointed upstairs towards Jake's bedroom. Natasha climed teh stairs and knocked twice on Jake's door. 30 seconds later Jake was standing infront of her with a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Oh My god Jake..." Natasha couldn't speak

Jake must have noticed because he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his bedroom.

"Natasha I'm fine really." Natasha grabbed a tissue from the desk and gave it to him to treat his nose. "What the hell happened Jake? Was is your dad?"

"He just got angry."

"Why was he angry this time Jake? Was his dinner not warm enough like last week or was it because there was a coffee stain on his shirt like the day before?" Natasha could feel her temper rising.

Jake walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders his face only inches away from her's.

"He can not know you know what goes on in this house. If he did he would come after you."

"Jake...I can't just see this happen everyday and not do anything about it!"

"Please Nat. You have to promise you won't tell Sam or Jules or anyone else on the team. Please. I can't let anything happen to you."

Natasha closed her eyes

"I promise"

**__________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you guys think of take two. I know I probably don't deserve reviews because I haven't been a dedicated author but to know that at least some of you forgive me please review.**


	2. SURPRISE!

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I would like to apologize for some of the spelling mistakes and as i went back I realized that some words had somehow gotten deleted. So I apologize for any confusion in the last chapter.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Around one Natasha walked back into the SRU building. Team 3 was in the workout room and no one was in the briefing room. Natasha walked over to her change room to see if Jules was in there. No sign of her. Natasha walked back to the front desk.

"Hey, Kira is the team out on a call?" Natasha asked

"I think there in Parker's office." Kira simply replied

"Thanks"

Natasha walked towards the office. when she arrived the blinds were closed and it looked like the lights were out. Being the sneaky girl she is, Natasha leaned closer to the door to hear any conversation.

"Shhh.....Ouch that was my toe.....SHHH"

Natasha laughed as she heard Spike's complaints.

Natasha curiosity got the better of her and she knocked.

"Who is it?" Greg asked through the door

"It's Natasha" She responded

"Oh! Hold on. Quick move back there. Spike! Get you hand out of there!" Natasha heard Greg

Natasha threw her hand over her mouth to stop herself from falling to her knees and laughing.

"Okay. Are we ready?" A few whispers "Okay come in"

Natasha opened the door slowly and the lights flew on.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone screamed

Everyone was wearing dorky hats and Spike was blowing some kind of whistle.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" Sam yelled

Natasha stood rooted to her spot with a huge smile on her face. Spike continued to blow the whistle until Ed grabbed it from him. Behind her Kira was walking into the room with a chocolate cake in her hands that said _Happy Birthday Natasha_. Everyone started to sing and Natasha's smile grew wider with all the major cheesy stuff going on. The song finished.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Spike was yelling

Natasha pulled back her hair and blew out the candles making her wish. Everyone clapped and yelled and somehow Spike managed to get another whistle.

* * *

The party had moved to the briefing room where more food and drinks had been laid out on the long table. Natasha was thanking people and talking when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She turned around to see Jake behind her.

"I didn't forget. As you know I was a little busy." Jake tried to explain

Natasha placed a quick gentle kiss on his lips.

"it's ok. I understand."

"But I did get you something"

Jake handed a Natasha a long black box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. The smile Natasha had been wearing since the party started just kept getting bigger every minute. Natasha took the box from Jake and pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Natasha gasped as she looked at the silver necklace with a small heart charm. Natasha pulled the necklace out and stared at it.

"The charm is in-graved." Jake stated flipping the charm over. "It doesn't say anything big..."

Natasha looked down at the charm. _Happy Seventeenth Birthday Natasha._ Natasha looked up at Jake who looked kind of nervous.

"I love it. Thank you"

Natasha kissed Jake gently again just stared at him.

Sam and Jules stared at the couple. Sam stared at them with worry and Jules stared at them like she was about to be sick.

"I don't get it! She is almost just like me! She hates mushy stuff like that. But when she's with him... I don't know she..."

"Acts in love" Sam cut in finishing Jules' sentence.

"Ya. I guess."

"You don't think they've..You know...done it..?"

Jules looked at Sam confused before she clued in.

"Sam! You mean sex?"

"Well look at them! I think you should talk to her about it." Sam said getting up

Jules pulled him back down.

"Oh no you don't! You can't lay that on me."

"We can flip a coin." Sam suggested

Jules pulled out a coin and flipped it.

* * *

Natasha was in the locker room cleaning up her locker a bit when Jules walked in.

"Hey" Natasha greeted

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

Jules walked over to the bench and sat down. Natasha quickly joining her.

"What's up?" Natasha asked.

"Well...You're seventeen now and you're more mature and you may think that you're ready for stuff that you're not and-"

"No! Stop there! I think I know where this conversation is going and I don't want to have it!" Natasha exclaimed getting off the bench and walking back to her locker.

"We need to have it! And I'm going to come right out and ask it! Natasha Angela Scott are you a virgin?"

Natasha's head almost spun around when she looked at Jules. Natasha had really hoped this conversation never came up. Natasha didn't want to lie to Jules but she really didn't want to tell her the truth. The truth was no. Natasha was not a virgin. She and Jake had been together a few times, but they had been safe.

"Natasha if you aren't I'm not going to be angry with you or anything. I just...I want to make sure you're safe." Jules said calmly walking towards Natasha "You can tell me the truth."

Natasha looked into Jules' eyes. All she wanted was to protect Natasha. Jules was like a sister, mom and best friend all in one and Natasha wanted to talk about this stuff with her.

"No. I am not a virgin but I am safe Jules. Please I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Natasha walked past Jules and out the door. Jules sighed and sat down on the bench. She knew she couldn't keep her from having sex she just had to make sure she was taking precautions.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Okay So this was just a filler chapter to get some information out. I'm warning you now the next chapter WILL be steamy and I'm telling you if it is steamy with Sam and Jules or Steamy with Natasha and Jake. Take your guess in the reviews. All you have to do is press the button right there.**


	3. Did you hear that?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And Justicerocks got it right. There will be some Jake and Natasha steam in here. So this chapter is rated T not quite M but close. So if you don't like that kind of stuff you can skip past it. It really isn't that bad but still.**

* * *

Natasha swam around the pool in Jules' back yard. Jules had gone over to Sam's house for something and swimming was one of Natasha's favourite things so she decided to go for a swim. Natasha stopped at the shallow end and stood for a moment. She crouched down so her entire body was under the water and just her head was out. Splashing the water on her face she submerged her head underwater and just sat there until her lungs were begging for air. Natasha popped out of the water exhaling deeply. Natasha turned her head towards the house a she swore she saw somebody move. She swam over to the stairs and climbed out. She grabbed the towel on the chair and wrapping it around her body. Natasha walked towards the patio door and a man popped out at her. Natasha let out a scream as the man grabbed her shoulders when Natasha saw his face it just made her angry not scared.

"Jake you ass hole!" Natasha screamed unching him in the chest

Jake just kept laughing almost on his knees.

"It's not funny!"

"I think it is."

Natasha walked away heading back towards the pool. She sat on the edge and dipped her feet in. Jake stopped laughing and walked over and leant down beside Natasha .

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be scaring you like that." Jake apologized

Natasha continued staring at her feet in the pool.

"Come on Nat."

"Jules and I had a very interesting conversation tonight." Natasha explained

"Is that why you're so upset?" Jake asked

Natasha scooted closer to Jake and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Jake asked

"We talked about my sex life" Natasha simply said

Jake turned his head and looked at her.

"You mean our sex life. The sex life that you and me have. The sex life that should be private."

"No Jake the sex life that I have with my cousin bob! Of course or sex life! and she brought it up not me."

"You didn't go into any detail did you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Natasha got up and walked towards the house. Jake followed. Natasha stomped off to her bedroom and shut the door partially. Jake waited for her to change outside her door.

"Come out Natasha."

Jake pushed the door a little so it opened.

"CHANGING HERE!" Natasha yelled

"Nothing I haven't seen before"

Jake walked over to Natasha who was holding her shirt to her chest. She had a puty look on her face and wouldn't look Jake in the eye.

"Hey..." Jake gently turned Natasha's head towards him.

He leant in slowly and kissed Natasha passionately. Natasha let go of her shirt so she was just in her jeans and bra. she wrapped her hands around Jake's neck and stood on her tippy toes to get better access to his lips. Jake lead Natasha over to the bed and layed her down. Natasha pushed his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. It took alot of effort but Jake broke away from the kiss.

"Where's Jules?" Jake asked

"She's at Sam's." Natasha said breathlessly as he shrugged off his shirt.

Jake leant back down into the kiss. He moved his hands down her body and stopped at her jeans button. Before she knew it her jeans were on the ground and she was left laying in her underwear. Jake lowered his lips to her chest and worked his way down leaving gentle kisses in his path. He stopped at her belly button and circled it with his tongue. Natasha shivered. He worked his way back up and their lips met again.

"Wait." Natasha pushed his chest and he sat up.

Jake looked at Natasha confused

"What?"

"Shhh...did you hear that?" Natasha asked in a whisper

"Hold on. I don't know if Natasha's home."

"Was that Jules?" Jake asked

"SHHH"

"Natasha! Are you home?"

"Ya that's Jules" Jake stated

"SHHHHHH"

"Ok we're clear." Jules stated

Natasha got up and grabbed her house coat. Natasha slowly opened the door. She stuck her head out and saw Jules and Sam making out on the stairs. Natasha threw her hand over her mouth to stop a yelp from escaping. She shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"What?" Jake asked

"I think Sam and Jules got back together." Natasha laughed

"Is that a bad thing?" Jake asked

"No it means we can be as loud as we want because I have a feeling they'll be too busy to hear us." Natasha teased as she rolled Jake over.

* * *

**So I don't think I did a very good job with this chapter. i just wanted to show that Sam and Jules got back together but I wanted to put some Natasha and Jake in here so I'll say it again. I don't think I did a very good job with this chapter. But press that review button anyway :)**


	4. Are you mad at me?

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. My room mate and I are moving into a bigger apartment so we've been packing and calling in favours to help us move all our junk. So I have a practically empty apartment so here I am sitting on the floor of my living room writing chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha stuck her head out her bedroom door at seven in the morning. She could hear Sam's small snores coming from Jules' room and heard no sound downstairs so she figured that Jules was sleeping too.

"Okay. Come on" Natasha whispered to Jake who was sitting on Natasha's bed.

Jake and Natasha slipped out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Jake went to the front door and put his shoes and jacket on while Natasha grabbed an apple from the fridge. Jake waited while Natasha put her shoes on.

"Okay lets go." Natasha opened the door with Jake following behind her.

"Do mind driving?" Natasha asked Jake throwing him the keys

"Nope. I don't mind."

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Natasha asked Jake

"After last night you think I'm mad at you" Jake smirked

"Well...you seemed kind of upset about the talk that I had with Jules."

"I'm not mad"

"Okay. I'm good with that."

* * *

Natasha sat in sixth period math drawing on her notebook and passing notes with her best friend Jessica. Her and Jessica had just kind of clicked. Jessica had lost her mom at a young age too and there were allot of other things they had in common. When the note from Jessica was handed to her she opened it under her desk so the teacher wouldn't see.

_What are you doing after school?_

_-Jess_

Natasha ripped a small piece of paper from her notebook and responded

_Working. _

_-Nat_

Natasha passed the note two seats down where Jess was sitting. IN one minute another note was on her desk.

_That's the only thing you ever do. Work! You need a break._

_-Jess_

Before Natasha could respond the final school bell rang and the students were dismissed. Natasha and Jessica pushed their way through the crowded hallways towards their lockers.

"What is Jake doing after school?" Jessica asked

"I don't know. Why? Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Natasha laughed

"No but I do want his best friend."

Natasha glanced at her watch.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late! See you later" Natasha yelled running towards her locker.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late boss I got caught up at school and-" Natasha was cut off by Greg

"It's okay school comes first. But to make up for it you can go help Kira with file duty."

Natasha groaned as she made her way towards the front desk where kira was sorting what looked like a million files.

"Good you're here. You can take this pile to Parker's desk. These ones go into mail slots and this pile will go down to the record room." Kira explained

"Can I at least change first?"

"If you hurry"

* * *

"I'm done. Files are in sarge's office record room and mail slots." Natasha said trudging up to the front desk.

"Okay well can you handle...okay I have nothing more to torture you with."

"So I can go home?" Natasha asked hopeful

"No. You can ask Sarge if he has anything for you and if he doesn't _then_ you can go home.

Natasha was about to walk to Greg's office when she saw Sam and Jules by the locker rooms. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Natasha greeted

Sam and Jules looked away from each other shocked that they had been caught.

"So Jules... I heard you get home last night. It was pretty late what had you out all night?"

"Well...I...uhh"

"And Sam I called your house last night. No answer. Did you have a date?"

"Uhhh....YES! I did!" Sam responded

"Good to know. Maybe you could bring her by our place sometime and we could have dinner or something."

"I don't know she's not really a people person..." Sam explained

"Don't worry about me and Jules won't bite. Right Jules?"

"I don't know Natasha. Maybe Sam could bring her somewhere a little more fancy like that nice resteraunt on queen."

"Okay well...I guess I'll never get to meet my brother's girlfriend because he's keeping her a secret from me and everyone else. Not to mention she won't even tell her room mate and their supposed to be like sisters." Natasha turned to walk away but Sam grabbed her wrist.

"You know don't you?"

"You should consider being a little bit quieter when entering the house at three in the morning."

Natasha walked away and walked towards Sarge's office. She knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Come in"

Natasha opened the door and saw her father sitting in the chair opposite Greg.

* * *

**I don't know. Do you guys classify this as a cliff hanger. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE.**


	5. You killed her!

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

"Dad?" Natasha asked looking at her father sitting in the chair

"Wow!" Robert stood up and just stared at Natasha "You look just like you're mother these days."

Natasha looked at the ground not really wanting to talk about her mother.

"So I'm guessing you're here to see Sam right? I'll go get him." Natasha turned to leave

"Natasha I'm actually here to see the both of you." Robert explained

"Oh...Well I'm really busy and Sam is still technically on call right Sarge?" Natasha looked at Greg pleadingly

"Well ya but he's off in ten minutes. And I don't have any work for you so you're free to go-"

The alarm rang and Winnie's voice came over the speaker

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL"

"Well that means that Sam had to go and I'm going to have to work on the files so..." Natasha explained

"Well...Maybe tomorrow. Sargent Parker says you guys have the day off."

Natasha sighed knowing she Had been trapped.

"Ya I guess that would work." Natasha plastered a fake smile in her face as she turned to leave.

* * *

The next morning Sam, Natasha and Robert all sat in Lucy's cafe for breakfast. There was minimal conversation at the table so Sam broke the silence.

"Dad did Natasha tell you Sarge gave her a promotion?" Sam asked his father

Natasha gave Sam a light kick under the table

"No she didn't. What are you doing now?"

"Fatality manager. It's my job to notify family members and deal with paper work and stuff. I start next Monday." Natasha explained

"And she gets her own office!" Sam added

"Well that sounds good."

Natasha simply nodded and took another bite out of her eggs.

* * *

The group moved back to Sam's apartment after breakfast. Robert moved around the apartment looking at pictures placed around the living room. He stopped at the small fire place where four pictures were placed on the mantle. The first one on the far left was of Team one. The second one in was a picture of Sam and Natasha. The third was another picture of Sam and Natasha but Jules was included. Robert moved down to the last picture on the mantle. It was a picture of Sam's unit in Kandahar. Robert still thought that Sam belonged in Kandahar where he could make a difference but the SRU seemed important to Sam so Robert dealt with it.

"You want anything Dad?" Sam asked

"No thanks" Robert replied as he sat down on the small couch

"Natasha?" Sam asked

"Uhh...No I'm good." Sam nodded and joined Natasha on the love seat across from the couch.

"There's lots of room here" Robert pointed out looking at the space beside him

Sam and Natasha looked at each other and laughed uncomfortably. Natasha thanked god she heard her cell ringing in her purse. Natasha reached over to the end table to retrieve her cell phone

"Hello"

"Hey it's Jake"

"Hey"

"I need you. It's my mom."

"What happened!?"

"she _fell_"

"Ya right!"

"Nat please!"

"I'll be right there."

Natasha hung up the phone and put it back into her purse

"sorry to leave you guys but I need to go." Natasha explained

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked

"Ya...umm...Jake's mom fell down some stairs or something and I'm just going over there to help out."

"You want us to come?"

"No Sam it's fine. Thanks anyway. Bye Dad."

With that Natasha was out the door.

* * *

Natasha knocked on Jake's door waiting for a response. When it opened Natasha expected Jake or him mom to be standing at the door but Jake's dad bill answered the door. Natasha put on a smile as she waited for his response. He just simply opened the door waiting for her to enter. Natasha stepped into the house and looked into the living room where Jake and his mom Caroline sat on the couch. Caroline was holding a cloth to her head and Natasha could see the blood evident on the fabric. Natasha walked u and sat down in front of the two.

"Can I see?" Natasha asked

Caroline pulled the cloth away to reveal a long deep gash on her temple.

"Wow. That must have been some fall." Natasha stated

"I was taking the laundry down to the basement when I tripped over my own feet and went down the stairs. I hit my head on that end at the bottom of the stairs."

Natasha looked over wound.

"It's probably going to need stitches. Best I can do right now is clean it and bandage it. Jake can you help me get the first aid kit?"

Jake got up and followed Natasha to the kitchen cup board.

"What really happened?" Natasha asked when they were far enough away that Bill couldn't hear them.

"He hit her with a lamp." Jake simply stated

Natasha just didn't respond because she knew if she did she would start yelling and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

* * *

Natasha walked into the SRU building. She knew she had the day off but she needed to find Wordy and she knew that he ahd taken the girls and Shelley for a tour around the building.

"Natasha!"

Natasha turned around to see her dad standing behind her.

"Now's really not a good time." Natasha stated walking away

Robert caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." Natasha pulled her arm away.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on with you? All of a sudden you want to be a part of my life after seventeen years!?" Natasha snapped

"I tried to be a part of your life!" Robert shot back

"Ha! You tried to take me away from mom but that's it!"

"What makes you think that!?" Robert yelled

"Do you want to hear the last memory I have of you before my mom died. It was five years before my mom died! _FIVE! _I sent you my grade four report card because I was so proud. I got mostly Bs but there were a few As in there. And I remember the day after you got it you called our house and yelled at my mom. I couldn't hear what you were yelling about so I picked up the other phone in my room so I could hear the conversation. You were yelling at my mom about how she didn't try hard enough to get me to focus in school because Bs weren't good enough. So you told her that I should come live with you and you're wife and kid because you had the _resources_ to take care of me. But my mom fought back. She screamed at you telling you that there was no chance in hell you would take me from her. That's my last memory of you Dad."

Robert stood there stunned looking his daughter in the eyes speechless at what to say.

"You're right. My mom had allot of problems." Natasha chocked back the lump in her throat that was growing. "She drank, there were allot of guys in her life and there wasn't allot of money. But that didn't give you the right to take me away from her or for you to take her away from me! We didn't have allot but we had each other! Ray may have stabbed my mom but YOU! You killed her!" Natasha was in full sobs now as she turned and walked away

"What the hell is that suposed to mean?" Robert yelled after her

Natasha spun around giving her Dad a look that would have made anyone else crumble in fear.

"You put here there! You led her to the drinking! You led her into a different guy every night! You fought for custody but you didn't fight for custody because you loved me! You fought for custody because you couldn't handle the fact that someone with your blood wasn't being raised by _you_. And wasn't being raised by a rich family."

"That isn't true Natasha. I fought for you because I thought you would be better off with me!"

"That's just a polite way of saying what I just said!"

Natasha stormed off not listening to the calls her father was yelling at her she just walked towards the elevator where she prayed would be empty so she could cry.

* * *

**So I made this chapter very long because I want you guys to review! So far I haven't gotten any reviews for the past two chapter and if you guys don't like the story just tell me! I'll stop it. I don't have the time to write stories that no one likes or reads.**


	6. Is something wrong?

**Sorry once again it's been awhile. I'm trying to make these chapters long. So far I haven't had a chapter under 900 words and that's pretty good considering in part one most chapter were 300 words or 200 or 100 words so I'm very proud of myself!**

* * *

Natasha swung open the door to the girls washroom and dashed to the sink. Natasha pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes trying not to smudge her eye liner. When she looked in the mirror she knew it was no use because the liner was already smudged and there was no way to save it. She pulled another tissue out of her purse and wet it under the sink. She started rubbing at the black lines under her eyes. Within a minute most of the eye liner was gone and it didn't look Natasha had been crying _that_much. As Natasha packed everything back into her purse the door swung open again. In walked Shelley Wordsworth and her four daughters. Lisa the eldest of the bunch at seven years old lead the pack gripping tightly onto her little sister Lucy's hand. Lucy the second oldest at four noticed Natasha and and tried to hide behind Lisa's small body.

"Don't be scared Lucy! It's Natasha! Remember from the christmas party last year." LIsa explained to her little sister.

Some of the fear disappeared from Lucy's face at the small memory. Behind the girls Shelley was holding two year old Lily in her arms. Lily seemed to be focused on Shelley's locket that hung around her neck. In Shelley's other arm she was carrying a carrier with 3 month old sleeping Laney. Natasha swore that even the toughest man's heart would melt when they saw the little baby.

"Hello Natasha" Shelley politely greeted

When Shelley saw the look on Natasha's face her expression became worried.

"Lisa can you take Lucy into the stall and help her please?" Shelley asked her eldest daughter.

Lisa nodded and led her sister into the stall. Shelley put the carried on the bathroom counter and transfered Lily into her left arm.

"What's wrong?" Shelley asked

"Just my dad's trying to be a part of my life again and I'm tired of it." Natasha explained

Natasha tried to smile but it just resulted in more tears. Natasha covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry i don't know why I'm being such a baby." Natasha wiped the tears away and put on a brave face.

"Is anything else wrong?" Shelley asked

Natasha debated if she should tell Shelley about Jake or not. She had promised Jake that she wouldn't tell anyone but she knew it would be better if someone knew. And if anyone should know it should be someone who knows what it feels like.

"Umm... Hypethetically let's say someone is being abused and they don't want to tell anyone-"

"Wait are you being abused? Natasha if Jake is hitting you!"

"No! No! Jake is great he would never raise a hand to me... but his dad is another story...he hits Jake and his mom." Natasha stated tearing up at the last part

Shelley stood for a minute taking everything in.

"Natasha you need to tell someone." Shelley stated calmly

"I did! I told you! Shelley please you can not tell anyone. Please."

The toilet flushed in the stall and Lisa and Lucy came out. Lisa walked over to the sink and reached up to watch her hands. Lucy looked at her sister and tried to copy her movements but was too short.

"Can you please help me?" Lucy's sweet little voice asked Natasha

Natasha reached down lifting Lucy up to the sink to wash her hands.

"They grow up so fast. Before you know it she'll be asking to borrow the car." Shelley stated

"There's a far stretch between asking to help wash her hands and ask for the car." Natasha replied.

* * *

Later that night Shelley and Wordy were putting the girls to bed when the phone rang. Wordy walked over to the reciver and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Wordy it's Natasha"

"Hey"

"Sorry I know it's late but is shelley there?"

"Ya just hold on"

Wordy covered the phone with his and and wlaked into the Lucy's room where Shelley was reading her a story.

"Shell it's Natasha, she wants to talk to you. I can finish the story."

Wordy handed Shelley the phone and took the story book from her.

"Hey Natasha"

"I thought about what you said and I still don't know what I'm going to do."

"You need to tell your brother or Sargent parker anyone."

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Right now he doesn't know what's best for him. You do.

* * *

The next morning Natasha sat in her new office. it had her desk with a chair and behind that was a window that took up the full wall with a view of Toronto. To the left wall there was a bathroom just for Natasha and on the other wall there was a storage room for files. Beside the door to the storage room there was a small leather couch like the one in Greg's office.

"Having fun?" It was Sam'a voice at the door

"Yes. There isn't any work yet but sadly there will be soon. Do you know what happened to Kelsey. She had this job before me didn't she?"

'She left. I think she moved to Manitoba." Sam replied

_Team one hot call! Hostage situation on 366 burmouth road._

"That's Jake's house!" Natasha yelled

* * *

**So was that a little bit of a cliffy? Sorry I couldn't think of names for wordy's kids that no other author has used before and I know some mothers like to name all there kids with the same first letter so I chose L. Please please please review!**


	7. You need me

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. It's been crazy with the holiday and stuff. Thank you to **JTF2 **for reviewing once again i am sorry it took me so long to update.**

* * *

Sam and Natasha ran out into the front area of the SRU building.

"Kira are you sure about the address on that last call?" Natasha asked running up to the front desk.

Kira typed a few things on the computer.

"Yeah...366 Burmouth road. Why?" Kira confirmed

Natasha leaned up against the desk for support. The room seemed blurry.

"Natasha are you okay? Talk to me." Sam held Natasha by her arm to keep her from falling.

"Let's go Sam!" Greg commanded

"It'll be okay." Sam assured her as he joined the rest of the team.

"Wait Sarge I'm coming with you guys!" Natasha exclaimed

"Are you crazy!? Why would you do that?" Spike asked

"The call...It's at Jake's. And you guys are going to need me for information..." Natasha explained

"Why? Do you know something we don't?" Ed asked suspicious

"Please...just let me come..."

"Okay...Ride with Spike and follow my _every_ command." Greg stated

* * *

On the scene the team jumped out of their trucks and Greg yelled out orders. Natasha stared out at the house. All the curtains were shut which was very unusual because Jake's mom like the natural light coming into the house. All the cars were in the driveway so that meant that everyone was home.

"Natasha what are you thinking?" Ed asked

"All of the curtains are shut meaning that the subject wants their privacy...all the cars are in the driveway so I'm assuming everyone is home home."

"Who's everyone. I need names."

"Jake Andrews, Caroline Andrews and Bill Andrews" Natasha explained

Ed nodded and walked away with the new information.

"Ed wait..." Ed turned around expectantly "Bill...Jake's dad...he's been abusing them..."

Ed took a deep breath and Natasha could tell by the look on his face he wasn't shocked.

"How long have you known?"

Natasha closed her eyes to hold back the tears

"A long time. I wanted to tell i really did but Jake said that it would be dangerous for everyone if i did and we would all be better off. I was going to tell Sam today but then we got the call and I don't know what to do..."

Ed pulled Natasha into his chest as her small tears turned into sobs

* * *

Spike moved around the house looking to see if he could eyes or ears in.

"Got anything Spike" Greg asked

"Sorry boss, nothing"

"Want to try a throw phone?" Jules suggested

"We don't know enough about the situation yet. let's hold off a bit." Greg explained

"Greg?" Ed's voice came over the headset

"Yeah Ed?"

"I have information..."

"Go ahead"

"Father Bill Andrews abusing his wife Caroline Andrews and his son Jacob or Jake Andrews. Curtains are pulled for privacy and it appears as if everyone is home." Ed explained

"Copy that."

"Sarge I got eyes. The curtains in the kitchen window aren't completely shut I can see." Spike stated

"Okay good tell me what you see."

"I see a man late forties holding a gun. Two hostages I'm assuming Jake and Caroline Andrews." Spike explained

"That means that the subject is probably Bill Andrews. Thanks Spike. Okay team get ready this might be a long one."

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter sucked I just wanted to get some stuff across I promise the next one will be better so review!**


	8. Shots Fired!

**I've decided not to do a Christmas chapter based on that as i am writing this i have justfinished opening presents with my family. Depending on how long part 3 of a new family runs (Yes i am doing part 3. Justice rocks knows about it.) if it is still going by Christmas next year i will do a Christmas chapter.**

* * *

"Okay Spike what's happening?" Greg asked the young man

"Subject's gun is down but he's screaming at the hostages" Spike stated

"Want to try tear gas?" Sam suggested

"We could but he might panic and start fireing." Jules threw in

"We can set up a less lethal perch"

"Good idea Sam. Wordy find a less lethal position and let me know when you're ready." Greg ordered

"Copy boss." Wordy ran off towards the truck to take a look at maps

* * *

Ed had decided to stay in the truck with Natasha.

"Ed, can i ask you a question?"

"Shoot." ed turned around in the chair to face her

"Do think I'm a horrible person?" Natasha whispered

"Of course not! why would you think that?"

"i didn't tell anyone and if I had Jake wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

Ed took a deep breath studying Natasha as she stared at him.

"You could have made some better decisions. But you were trying to protect him and you were keeping a promise to him."

Just then Wordy came into the truck.

"Ed I need street maps and a map of the house. We're setting up a less lethal post." wordy explained

Ed reached over and grabbed the blueprints of the house. he typed a few things on the computer and pulled up a satellite image of the neighbourhood.

"Is that a sky light?" Natasha asked

Wordy squinted.

"can you zoom that in a little bit?" Wordy asked Ed

Ed zoomed in so the satellite image was just above the house.

"That is definitely a Sky light. I can set up there and I will probably be able to get a shot at his arm if the gun is raised." wordy explained

"Or you drop down on him when the gun is down." Natasha suggested

Ed and wordy looked at each other.

"So you're sure you want to be a doctor? You would make a fine cop Natasha."

"Thanks Wordy but I think I'll stick to my chosen career."

"I'll talk to Sarge about it. We'll probably use less lethal as plan b and go with dropping down on him."

Just as Wordy was about to leave the truck a shot rang out. Natasha froze. She could hear the yells of police outside the truck. _Shots fired! Shots fired! _Wordy ran out of the truck and Natasha followed.

"Natasha stay here!" Ed yelled after her

It was too late Natasha was already right behind Wordy. She stopped when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind not letting her go. Natasha swung around trying to pull out of the man's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Natasha yelled punching the man's chest

"Natasha calm down!" Natasha soon realized that the man was Ed .

"Ed I need l make sure he is okay. So let go of me!" Natasha once again started fighting Ed.

"Ready 1...2...3!" Natasha swung around to see the team breaking down the door.

the door swung open and the team ran in gun raised. Inside the scene was chaos. Bill Andrews was on the ground with a gun in his hand a pool of blood surrounding his head. Caroline Andrews was leaning over him crying. Jake Andrews was attempting to pull his mother off of his father. Around the house vases were broken on the floor it looked as if someone had thrown a glass of rum against the wall. Sam ran up to the Andrews and helped Jake pull Caroline off of her husband.

"No! No please elt me stay with him! Please!" She was not holding on to Sam for dear life. "He was... He was...He was still my husband." Caroline chocked between sobs.

"I know. It's going to be okay. Come with me." Sam pulled Caroline up leading her outside of the house.

Jake stared down at his father's body on the ground.

"Come on Ed let me go!" Jake heard Natasha screaming from outside

He ran out of the house and saw he fighting with Ed.

"Natasha!" Jake yelled

Natasha Spun around when she heard him. Ed finally let her go and she ran towards Natasha. When she reached him she jumped into his arms as he spun her around.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Natasha asked as Jake set her back down on the ground

"I've been better. Much better."

"I'm so sorry." Natasha apologized as she sobbed into his chest.

"Why are you sorry my dad this not you." Jake stated

"I should have told someone. Anyone." Natasha sobbed

Jake pulled Natasha away from him to look her in the eye.

"Listen to me...my dad was an arrogant ass, a coward and a wife beater. He killed himself in there. he didn't kill himself because he was sorry for what he did he killed himself because he didn't want to face the consequences for what he did to me and my mom. My mom is over there with your brother because she wasn't able to separate the man she fell in love with when she was twenty and the wife beater he has...had become. you couldn't have stopped what happened here tonight. SO stop blaming yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." Natasha simply responded.

A few seconds later Greg walked up to the couple.

"Jake I'm going to need you to go with this officer to give your statement."

Jake followed the officer leaving Greg and Natasha alone.

"I need to get back to the station. There was a fatality I need to get the paper work in order and if any of the other teams had any deaths i will have allot of work to do." Natasha stated

"It's been a rough day why don't you just do it tomorrow?" Greg suggested

"No the sooner I get it done the better I'll feel. I'll get Spike to give me a ride back."

Greg nodded as Natasha walked towards Spike's truck.

* * *

The team sat in the briefing room waiting for Natasha. Natasha walked in to the briefing room carrying her report.

"My fatality report." Natasha handed Greg the report and he read it over.

"good I think you said it all. Your psychology review is written very well and I think you have a bit more work to do so I'll let you go..."

"Thanks Sarge."

The team watched as Natasha left the room and the team sat in silence reflecting on the days events.

* * *

**I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter so I just left it there. I had to stop it at some point. SO please review. PLEASE PLEASE. reviews mean the world to me. There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters of this part. i promise you i have a few surprises for part 3 and it will be allot better then this part was. The only reason I even made this part was because I didn`t want to jump Natasha`s age to jump from 14 to 25. In the next part she will be 25. So I thought that 17 to 25 would be a little bit better. **


	9. Forever

**i really have no excuse I've just been lazy lately and haven't had the energy to update sorry guys. This will be the last chapter of this part and then the next will be up shortly.**

* * *

Natasha sat in her office her chair turned to the large window with the view of Toronto. She sat there staring out the window watching cars on the highway and all the hustle and bussel of business men and women leaving their office buildings for the night. Natasha wished she could be so lucky. She was stuck in her office until team 3 got back. Chances are they would get back and their would be no fatalities and Natasha would ahve stayed at the office for nothing. Natasha lat her head fall back so it rested on the chair she felt her eyes get heavy nad realized how comfortable her leather chair was.

"Hey...Natasha...wake up" Natasha could feel someone gently shaking her shoulder. She looked up to see the team three Sargent staring at her. "You can go now. We didn't have to call Scorpio and no hostages were harmed."

Natasha nodded and lifted herself from the chair. She glanced at hte clock on her desk it read 2:42 am. Natasha sighed. This job payed well and she was close to people she loved all the time but the hours were hell on her. she would get home some nights at three in the morning then have to be at work at six in the morning. Some nights she didn't even see the point in going to bed. It only made her more tired when she had to get up a few hours later.

* * *

Natasha turned the key to her and Jules' house opening it very slowly to insure not waking Jules or Sam if he was there. Natasha slowly closed the door shutting it quietly. Natasha noticed that the TV was on so she walked into the living room to see if anyone was still up. She looked around the living room. There was a empty coke can and empty beer bottle and and piece of half eaten pizza on the coffee table. Natasha thought of just leaving it but mechanically cleaning up the mess. After cleaning up the table Natasha realized that an old episode of Grey's Anatomy was starting. Natasha hadn't watched Tv for a long time so she sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her body. It wasn't ten minutes before Natasha was asleep. She woke up to a pair of strong arms were lifting her up off the couch and carrying her towards the stairs. Natasha looked u to see Sam's face.

"Am I late for work?" Natasha tiredly mumbled

"Nope. It's four thirty you still have a few hours." Sam explained

"That's good." Natasha closed her eyes as Sam layed her down on her bed

"Goodnight little sister"

"Goodnight big brother." Natasha rolled over still dressed in her work close and fell asleep instantly.

Asleep she thought about all the people that loved her and how many people she loved. And how she would most likely love them forever.

* * *

**So if you read this story even if you just read the first few chapters or the last few chapters or if you read the whole story could you please review and let me knwo what you thought of what you read. The more people that review the sooner I will add part three.**


End file.
